The invention concerns a mast device for a submarine.
Such a known mast device for submarines is provided such that at the upper end of the mast which is vertically traversable in a guiding means there is provided an information means which is in interactive connection with the control station in the inside of the submarine for receiving and emitting information. The information means is rigidly connected to the upper end of the mast and itself may be extended out by a certain amount so that it projects from the mast. If information is to be emitted and received, the submarine travels to the observation depth which corresponds to the height of the extended mast so that the information means is located above the water surface.
Furthermore it is known, e.g. by way of the DE patent document 758 461 and by way of DE 28 37 134 A1 to provide a buoyant unit in the form of a buoy which comprises an optical observation means. The buoy is releasably fastened to the body of the submarine, but via a cable which also transmits information signals to the command location, remains connected to this when the buoy is released from the submarine and on account of its intrinsic buoyancy has reached the surface of the water. The submarine is provided with a winch in order again to draw in the buoy after the end of its operation. The provision of an information buoy permits the submarine, in contrast to submarines with extending masts carrying information means, to assume a deeper observation depth position, in order to be able to carry out observations above the water surface. With these known buoy designs it is however disadvantageous that the main body of the submarine must additionally be specifically designed for the installation or accommodation of the buoyant buoy, which entails corresponding manufacturing costs and a larger space requirement.